


How to Take Care of Endangered Firstbloods

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: How to Take Care of... [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Danielle Elizabeth, former experiment of Karlheinz, carrier of the Anfangzeit Vaccine, and fourteen year old girl who still sleeps with a stuffed animal.Tsukinami Carla, King of the First Bloods, big brother of Shin, and sufferer of Endezeit.Tsukinami Shin, dog enthusiast, nut-lover, and world champion of taking the longest baths.Alice and Jack Ripper, Richter’s adoptive children and royalty to the Lycan KingdomHow cruel fate is to twist their lives together





	1. Chapter 1

“Hurry up human we need to leave” Shin snapped tugging on Dani’s wrist. Dani ignored his tugging and calmly buckled her bag shut and picked it up.

“Okay, I’m ready to go” Dani said quietly twisting her captured wrist around so she could grip onto Shin’s wrist in return. 

“Could you not cling onto me? Your hand is filthy” Shin groaned in an annoyed tone. However he didn’t force Dani to let go of his wrist as they walked out of the house.

“I washed my hands before you came to get me Mr. Tsukinami. And I took a bath yesterday so I should be clean” Dani said in a bewildered mumble.

“That’s not what I meant human. Your blood’s been tainted by his experiments” Shin said rolling his eye and walking faster than before. 

“Sorry Mr. Tsukinami” Dani replied picking up the pace so she could keep up with Shin’s strides. She did not completely understand what was going on to her, yet.

“Stop apologizing it’s getting annoying. And at least try to sound like you’re being sincere” Shin said irritatedly. Once they had gotten far enough away from the house that they would not be detected he finally used his powers to teleport himself and Dani to the castle.

“Dizzy” Dani said her head wobbling from side to side and her knees giving out under her. If she hadn’t been holding onto Shin’s wrist so tightly she would have fallen on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh no you don’t! Don’t you go passing out on me now!” Shin barked yanking Dani back to her feet.

“Sorry Mr. Tsukinami” Dani said apologetically. Her shoulders drooped and she let go of Shin’s wrist. Dani was ashamed of how weak she was, her mother and father had drilled that into her head. 

“Urgh am I going to have to carry you inside?” Shin said in an annoyed tone. Dani shook her head as hard as she could. Shin picked her up anyways and threw her over one shoulder.

“Sheesh, it’s like picking up a feather how much do you weigh anyways?” Shin remarked not entirely speaking to Dani. He started walking towards the big doors that led into the castle.

“80 pounds and growing” Dani said helpfully and clutched tightly to her bag not wanting to accidentally drop it and have her few possessions spill onto the ground.

“We’re going to need to get you a proper diet human. I can feel your ribs digging into my shoulder” Shin said with the faintest trace of pity in his voice.

“Sorry” Dani apologized though she wasn’t sure why this time. She only received a grunt from Shin as he carried her inside. 

“Can you walk from here? Oh who am I kidding of course you can’t” Shin said walking up two flights of stairs still carrying Dani on his shoulder. Opening a door Shin walked inside and dropped Dani onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is going to be your room got it?” Shin said with folded arms as he looked down at Dani. Dani nodded quickly and pushed herself to her feet. 

“Good. Now don’t you even think about poking around where you don’t belong. If you go sneaking about, you’ll be caught” Shin said with a scary grin. 

“I’ll be good Mr. Tsukinami, I promise” Dani said looking at her feet. Shin only chuckled as he shut the room’s door and left to deal with other matters. With the man gone Dani started unpacking what few things she had. A set of bedsheets, some clothes, and her school bag. But most important of all was the battered and old stuffed animal that was squeezed in the bottom of the bag.

“At least I have you Yak-Yak” Dani said pressing the wolf to her face and inhaling the familiar, calming scent. Yak-Yak was half stuffed with stuffing and half stuffed with lavender. Dani dully wondered what she would do when the lavender stopped smelling sweet but did not dwell on it. That was a concern for another day. 

Dani put her bedsheets on the bed and her clothes in the dresser. Her school bag went on top of the dresser and Yak-Yak stayed in her arms. 

“So tired” Dani said quietly to herself and curled up on the bed to go to sleep. She was awoken some hours by a pretty young woman in a maid’s uniform. 

“Miss Elizabeth please get up. Master Carla and Master Shin require your presence in the fourth floor study” the woman said kindly.

“Ok I’m up” Dani said sliding off the bed hugging Yak-Yak to her chest. She followed the maid out of the room and upstairs to the study where the males waited.


	4. Chapter 4

“Took you long enough mortal” Carla said from behind his desk. “Come here” he added motioning for Dani to come to him. With some apprehension Dani came closer and stopped in front of the desk. 

“I know she’s not much to look at but I made sure she’s the experiment” Shin piped up from his spot leaning against the wall behind Carla’s chair. 

“I’d like to confirm that for myself” Carla said grabbing hold of Dani’s wrist and pulling forward so she fell on the desk. Her forehead made contact with the wood of the desk with a bump. 

“Owww” Dani whimpered out squeezing her eyes shut so the tears in her eyes would not fall. Carla took no notice of her pain and forced her head to the side so he could bite into her neck. He sunk his teeth in and began feeding.

“It’s too sweet, like feeding off a child” Carla complained pulling away for a moment.

“I’ll be fifteen soon! Just ten more months!” Dani said meekly. Carla grimaced and shook his head.

“You are a child” he said but leaned back down and bite into her throat to resume feeding. 

“Maybe it’s a bit overly sweet, but you can’t deny it tastes good. Right big brother?” Shin said with a grin.


End file.
